lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Paris in the Royotia Castle when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ---- Hello. Rush, I shall never forget your help in keeping Royotia and Balterossa from war. Rush, is there anyone you truly admire? I suppose my biggest hero is my father. Father became Marquis when he was the age I am now. He was able to unite and lead the Royotian people. Even after Mother died, he never faltered. I cannot help but look to him with pride, not only as a son, but as a citizen of Royotia. It may sound hackneyed, but my personal hero is my father. I look up to him not only as a son, but as a citizen of Royotia. Rush... Your father is the famous Dr. Sykes, is he not? Do you ever find yourself compared to him? My father is a master fencer... But not only is he skilled in combat, his character is such that he immediately won the hearts of the people. Compared to that, what have I to offer? Nothing... I cannot help but look upon myself with shame. Someone like me ought not even dream of becoming a man like him... Forgive me. I-I must be boring you. Please, er, forget what I was talking about. The more I see my father, the more unworthy I realize I am... What's this? It's a brooch...a gift from my mother when I was very young. It's quite old, now... My mother always said the soul was like a mirror... The feeling you show will always be returned. Thus, don't meet others with anger of hatred, but with kindness and charity. I always admired that about my mother... Yet, kindness isn't enough to rule, is it... It seems that instead of kindness, strength is what's needed to guide the people. Ah— Forgive me. I did not mean to unload my thoughts on you, Rush. For some reason, I always find myself opening my heart to you, Rush. It's strange... I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I've decided there's no use in trying to compare myself to Father. I remembered something else Mother always told me... Everyone has their own strengths. Instead of comparing them to those of others, we must find how to use them best... I am different man from my father. Thus, I must earn the trust of the Royotian people in my own way. It's taken a long time, but in travelling with you, and finding my place here, I've been able to come to this conclusion. My whole life, I've felt equally honored and cursed to be the future ruler of Royotia. Finally I feel like I can get past my insecurities and begin to move forward. Rush, please allow me to continue to journey with you. I realize I have a great deal more to learn so that someday, I'll be someone to be proud of... Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Paris, thus awakening his true powers! Hello, Rush! Please continue to allow me to travel with you. I still have a good deal to learn so that I can be great leader to my people. Category:Character Bonus Talk